galatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Kawarama Tsuyumo
Kawarama Tsuyumo was a legendary figure who led the Tsuyumo Clan during the warring eras before the creation of nations and kingdoms. He would later be killed by Galator Raichera, a battle which scarred the face of the Earth. Background Kawarama led the Tsuyumo Clan for 3,500 years. The Tsuyumo Clan had always been at war with the equally powerful Raichera Clan, the two being the most powerful clans in the world. During his reign, he implemented an assassination on the leader of the Raichera Clan. Due to this, the entire Raichera Clan was wiped out, the only survivor being Galator. 3,000 years after this assassination, Galator would come seeking revenge, killing Kawarama. Personality Kawarama is extremely confident in himself, saying that only Galator has the power to kill him. This was shown when he was ressurected, defeating Tesha with ease. He looks down on everyone that is not in the Tsuyumo Clan, believing that the Tsuyumo are better than everyone else. Appearance Kawarama is a man of mid height with long blonde hair. His skin is a rich tone. His outfit consists of the typical Tsuyumo Clan armor, which covers his entire body except for his head and neck, and has the symbol of the Tsuyumo Clan engraved in the back. Under this he wear a tight light grey long-sleeve shirt and pants. He wears a small sash around his waist which can hold various weapons. Abilities Kawarama is an extremely powerful individual who is able to defeat any opponent, other than Galator. He was able to overpower Tesha, Nazu, Yoite, Raichi, and Matsuri without fighting seriously and only using the basic elements of Ninton. Taijutsu Kawarama is well-versed in taijutsu, able to overpower multiple highly skilled taijutsu masters simultaneously. Ninton (Ninjutsu) Kawarama is able to use all five elements of Ninton with such intense power that they inspire fear in his enemies. With the Earth Release: Devouring Shore, he would have killed Tesha, Nazu, Yoite, Raichi, and Matsuri, had they not escaped. He can use Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction to bathe a massive area in flames. He has also mastered Light Release, allowing him to fire beams of light energy or summon orbs of blinding light. Weapons Kawarama has dozens of massive swords, which he is highly skilled in using, able to hold his own and even push back users of the Eysundavar. Kekkei Genkai Wood Release Kawarama was arguably most famous for his unique Wood Release techniques, a kekkei genkai formed through simultaneous use of earth and water-natured energy. By converting energy into the source of life, he was able to create wood and plants from the ground of or his very being, causing them to grow to great sizes and manipulate them to diverse shapes and battle uses at will and in an instant, he could shape the entire battlefield for his own uses. This ability appeared to be exclusively his, as no other known member of his clan has ever displayed its use thus far. He could create massive forests, gigantic flowering trees whose pollen can render a foe unconscious. He could also make wood clones of himself. He could create a wood golem that is strong enough to catch Susanoo's sword. He could also create protective structures that are able to withstand the destructive force of Galator's Ultimate Techniques and could even create several giant wood hands that could block the sword of Galator's Susanoo.